


You’re gluing me together piece by piece

by ReadInTheNight



Series: My life is painful now that I know you [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mention of percabeth, Or at least it's fluff for me, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up after he passed out form too much bloodloss. In the chair next to him sleeps a certain black haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re gluing me together piece by piece

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote and posted this while I actually had to leave for class, so I'll probably be late (Oeps). Anyway, I hope you'll like it ^^  
> (Update, I was in time for my class by 2 minutes)

Soft, everything around his was soft, soft and warm. He heard almost nothing, only breathing, probably his own. He opened his eyes and shut them again. There was too much light. He hadn’t seen anything, so he tried to reopen them, slowly this time. Once he was used to the light he looked around.

He lay in a bad with _nightmare before Christmas_ covers, the walls were full with metal posters, in the corner stood a dark ebony closet and next to de bed slept a black haired boy in a chair.

Nico blinked. Percy was in his room, a few dirty thoughts crossed his mind. He moved his left hand to caress the silken looking black hair. However, a sharp pain shot trough is wrist and he gasped for air, rather loudly.

Percy woke up and looked startled. “You’re awake.” He said with a small, tired smile.

Nico looked down and saw that his left wrist was carefully wrapped in white bandages. Everything came back to him, the bottle, the glass, the blood and Percy. His eyes became big with fear and he looked at Percy. “What are you doing here?”

A lot of emotions flashed over Percy’s face, too much for Nico’s sleepy and painful brain to comprehend, until one emotion stayed: anger. “Really Nico? I find you, almost bleeding to dead then you pass out on me and the first thing you ask me is _what I’m doing here_? I was worried that you would die. I finally found you, after two whole years of searching and you were almost dead. I was so worried, I –”

“Sorry” interrupted Nico “I didn’t plan on you seeing this. I didn’t even plan on ever seeing you again to be honest.”

“Why?” Percy asked with pleading eyes.

Maybe it was because he still felt like he could pass out any second. Maybe it was because today was the ‘anniversary’ of him leaving camp. Maybe he just didn’t want to hide his feelings anymore. Whatever it was, he decided to tell Percy everything.

“I love you. I always have. Ever since you found Bianca and me. Even after she died, I tried so hard to hate you, but I couldn’t. And after everything that happened with you, having lost your memories, falling in Tartarus and the last battle I still couldn’t forget you. I could only think of your safety. I hated seeing you and Annabeth together, so I left. I left that life behind and started a new one, one without you in it.” He was rambling and he knew it, however, he couldn’t stop “and I was doing fine. But you had to show up out of nowhere. You probably didn’t even notice how much hotter you’ve become and you don’t even want to know what I’m thinking now. Of what I want to do to you and –”

Nico’s rambling was abruptly stopped by Percy’s lips on his.

Percy tasted like the sea, but less disgusting. Nico moved both his hands to Percy’s hair, they did indeed feel like silken. Percy’s hands were drawing little circles on his hip, which made Nico feel like his body was on fire.

When they broke apart Percy put his head on Nico’s forehead so that they would look in each other’s eyes. “When you left I was so worried. I kept looking for you so much that I forgot everything else, I even forgot about Annabeth. Eventually she broke up with me. That was a difficult time for me so I started to search even harder for you. A few weeks ago Piper said that I had to stop looking for you like a lovesick puppy. That was the moment that I noticed that I loved you, love you. Then I had the crazies idea, I still wonder why I didn’t think of that before. I went to the underworld and asked your father to tell me where you were. I even flooded his chambers until he told me. He might want to kill me for the first few years.”

Nico smiled and kissed Percy again.

And if Percy spent that night and the following nights between Nico’s legs, who would blame them? They were horny young adults after all.

And if they both came with each other’s name on their lips, followed by _I love you,_ who would blame them? They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part from this little serie of mine ^^ I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it. I like reading reviews.


End file.
